


ATEEZ : Zero to One to All

by stella_ives



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Other, all of ateez music videos & songs put together into a fanfic so you can read it :), i absolutelydont own this story so don't sue me lol, i am disgrace, idk how to write I just recently got into ateez and their concept/story is bOmb so here we go, im just here to put art into words, thank KQ and their employees for making such a cool story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_ives/pseuds/stella_ives
Summary: This is the first time I felt this way. It's like meeting this new side of me...➷
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. Hala Hala (part 1)

We’ve never felt this before. Our hearts beating, shaking.

This part of ourselves we never knew. This is our starting point…

\--------------------------

Strict society, all enforced to wear heavy black that conceals you in every way. Hats looming like veils over eyes. Masks that keep mouths muffled away from the air, there’s no way to tell what’s going on.

If ever, when their piercing gazes are met with light and in that moment, somehow, you can tell there’s that hidden desire.

“Stand attention”.

Lines of black synchronizing the same movements, coming together to stand up tall as their instructor calls for.

“Today, you begin your journey in this world”

“Today, you will begin you’re journey towards the best versions of yourself” 

“Your path to become useful citizens of our world” he boomed.

The instructor now directing his audience to hold their heads up high, only so he can glimpse at the windows to their souls.

A great way to detect any renegade.

One such as Hongjoong. His eyes fiercer than any creature of the dark. His mind of upmost intelligence, faking glazed eyes at the request.

With a nod of approval of finding no glimmer in their cold eyes, he waved their heads to lower and continued.

“Today you are stronger and closer to your destiny…”

The words quickly faded into a mist.

At this point, this man in front of him was practically a stranger despite being instructed by him all their lives. Hongjoong rolled his eyes the slightest, the boater style hat covering his true emotions. He was closer to feeling like a prisoner than someone proud of finishing years of rigid training.

Training to be something stern, calm, diligent. In reality, the environment of the dull buildings lined in the same way as them attributed into making them more like monsters. Close to cruel when they weren’t confined.

Some noise poured into his mind.

“If you _think_ you’ve matured enough, you haven’t matured at all”

“You must know without a doubt, you are your best version”

It was all nonsense, Hongjoong thought. His eyes shifted, meeting eyes in the organized crowd opposite him, their instructor unaware of what was to occur.

There, amidst shadowed faces, was someone looking at him. Emotionless. But **looking** at him.


	2. Hala Hala (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 ?

It took him by more than surprise. He’d be declared renegade and put in a facility that would practically brainwash and torture him. Isolating him in a world where all he knew were the words: rules, regulation, responsibility.

As if he didn’t feel secluded enough by his self-awareness, now, there those two eyes were. Brilliant and observant. Slight panic must have shown for that split moment when they made eye contact and that’s all the opposite needed to confirm his doubts of Hongjoong.

The taller narrowing his eyes the slightest, as if to say… “there you are”.

Hongjoong was a master under pressure, albeit, keeping his composure surprisingly well.

Of course, his mind was racing through thoughts. Had he seen how he expressed his disdain for their speaker? Did he allow his emotions to show through too much? Could he very much have guessed his previous thoughts? Of how it was all nonsense?...

He dared to glance at his observer and the same eyes watched him.

“You’re a renegade, aren’t you?”, they said with the small lift of their eyebrows, their lips most likely smirking under their mask due to their new discovery.

Hongjoong, on his end, simply feigned innocence with an almost dead look in his eyes, Eyes lidded as if he were bored to death. Uninterested, relaxed.

And all the other did was begin to lift his chin, threatening to expose his suspicions to their instructor.

Hongjoong’s eyes widened, still holding eyes with this intruder, he let himself lose his act.

“I am, what’s it to you?”

“nothing” and with that he dipped his head down, closing contact as the shadow above his head reached over to hide his eyes.

For the very least he wouldn’t be revealed in this very public meeting they were in. At the very least.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their instructor swiftly ended his speech an hour after.

The impatience had been slowly clawing at Hongjoong as time went on, but he had been trained and trained. Strictly instructed all his life with discipline at a young age. Show no face. Yet, in that one moment he showed some cracks into his mind.

They could return to their residences. Hongjoong saw the buildings in which they reside as it should be seen: shelter. The 8 story tall buildings surrounding them as they marched home.

Finally arriving to his section, he took in the familiar memory of similar dressed individuals waiting in a line with him. He would ascend to the building’s highest level, to room 1024. He was one of thousands, thousands of people under those of higher power.

There was still that tension in his shoulders as he took the longest of strides possible to his quarters. His only wish, to get there in attempt to ease his mind. A place of privacy.

The walk felt longer though. The long barren corridor becoming suffocating as it’s cemented walls seemed to get closer.

Once he did reach the handle of his room, a feeling of dread had held him.

The person he saw might live in his very building. How could he tell if everyone wore the same black pants, black boots, black hats, and black masks. Black everything say for the chains they were allowed to adorn.

His question was soon answered, fortunately or unfortunately.

Their presence was all Hongjoong needed to look back, an uncovered face now in front him.

Upon closer inspection, the angled nose of interesting detail. The tip of his quite pointy nose closer to his plush lips than others. All his features soft but distinct. His eyebrows arched around his eyes and while Hongjoong rarely got to see full faces, as everyone else, he could tell this man in front of him would rise in rank once they did “graduate”.

His posture against the wall straighter than the wall itself. The way he carried himself made him seem powerful but gentle, calm but capable of bringing fear to one’s core. His head was raised, his eyes clearly visible.

Before Hongjoong could respond, his eyes tense, his hand still at the handle to his door, the man spoke…

“Hello Hongjoong… nice to meet you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter by Saturday PST

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> voice: 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵 ? 
> 
> -


End file.
